candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 255
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 254 | prevtype = Order | next = 256 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *The weird layout of the level can be confusing, but it's not that difficult. The liquorice swirls and multilayered icing can be quite annoying. *The presence of the coconut wheels in marmalade help in clearing the icing. *Moreover, the presence of five colours makes it easier to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Chip away at the icing and use the coconut wheels downwards to destroy the liquorice swirls and some of the icing. *Double coconut wheel is an incredible combination, creating a full line of striped candies twice! If such combination can be made, it would substantially make the level a lot easier. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 65,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 780 points per move (35,000 points / 45 moves = 777.78 points) for two stars and an additional 1,460 points per move (65,000 points / 45 moves = 1,444.44 points) for three stars. *There are plenty of icings to clear. However, a coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination will destroy plenty of icings and open up the board quickly. *The icings left after the coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination are easy to clear. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. They should not be a big threat to earning three stars even if most of them spawn less than useful items. Moreover, the coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination will activate them. Exception *Despite the rating of earning three stars as very easy, there are several methods of reducing the chances of earning less than three stars. It is not to create the coconut wheel + coconut wheel combination. However, it will increase the difficulty of passing the level. Trivia *The past mechanic of the mobile version causes the two coconut wheels to not mix, making this level quite hard. *255 is the maximum unsigned integer in an unsigned 8-bit byte. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-18-17-52-11.png|Mobile version Level 255 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars